S.W.A.T.
S.W.A.T. is an American television drama that aired on CBS since November 2, 2017. This is a reboot of the original series, which aired from 1975 to 1976. On May 9, 2019, CBS renewed the series for a third season. Summary This is a police action drama centering on Sergeant Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson. A lifetime Los Angeles local and former Marine, Hondo has been tapped to lead a new “last stop” Special Weapons and Tactics unit. Because he is L.A. born and raised, Hondo feels deeply loyal not only to his “brothers in blue” but also to the people they serve. This makes him particularly qualified to lead the team and build a bridge between the force and the community. David “Deacon” Kay is a seasoned, competent officer. Although can’t help but feel overlooked for the top job, he is extremely loyal and committed to the team’s success. On the other hand, newcomer Jim Street tends to be overconfident. Still, he has the potential to become a key player. Hondo's tactical unit also includes canine trainer Christina “Chris” Alonso, a skilled officer in her own right. Then there is Dominique Luca, whose driving expertise ensures the team is able to get into and out of risky scenarios. L.A. Metro Captain Jessica Cortez, whose profession is her top priority, supervises the SWAT team. She and Hondo also have a personal relationship. Finally, there’s Mumford. Bold and self-assured, he heads up another L.A. unit and is certain of his own approach to situations. Although his group and Hondo’s are fierce rivals, they relish their competition. With Hondo at the lead, the SWAT officers are devoted to their jobs and are willing to lay down their lives to protect and serve. Cast * Shemar Moore as Sgt. Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson * Stephanie Sigman as Cpt. Jessica Cortez * Alex Russell as James "Jim" Street * Lina Esco as Christina "Chris" Alonso * Kenny Johnson as Dominic Luca * David Lim as Victor Tan * Peter Onorati as Jeff Mumford (Regular: Season 1; Recurring: Season 2) * Patrick St. Esprit as Cmdr. Robert Hicks (Recurring: Season 1; Regular: Season 2) * Jay Harrington as David "Deacon" Kay * Amy Farrington as Piper Lynch (Regular: Season 3) Seasons overview Production Development On September 26, 2016, it was announced that Shawn Ryan had decided to develop a television series based on a movie, and had teamed with Original Film to develop the concept. CBS Television Studios and Sony Pictures Television was shopping the show to the American broadcast networks. On February 3, 2017, it was announced that CBS had greenlit production of a pilot episode written by Aaron Rahsaan Thomas & Shawn Ryan, and directed by Justin Lin. "S.W.A.T." was ordered by CBS on May 12, 2017. Co-creator and executive producers Thomas and Ryan will serve as the showrunners. The show premiered on November 2, 2017. On November 17, 2017, CBS picked up the series for a full season of 20 episodes and on December 1, 2017, the network ordered two additional episodes for the first season bringing the total to 22 episodes. Casting In February 2017, former "Criminal Minds" star Shemar Moore was announced as the Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson alongside with new co-stars Kenny Johnson as Dominic Luca (who was originally named Brian Gamble) and Lina Esco as Christina "Chris" Alonzo (who also originally named Sanchez). Several additional cast members were announced in March of 2017. Jay Harrington plays Officer Deacon Kay, Alex Russell is James "Jim" Street, and finally, Peter Onorati was cast as Jeff Mumford are four member of the SWAT team of the Los Angeles Police Department in the original movie. On September 21, 2017, David Lim was cast in the role of Hondo's new co-member Victor Tan and was later promoted to series regular status for first season. Reception The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 48% approval rating for the first season of "S.W.A.T." with an average rating of 4.59/10 based on 27 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads: "Despite a commanding, charming performance from Shemar Moore, S.W.A.T. remains a simple procedural overrun with clichés." Metacritic (which uses a weighted average) assigned a score of 45 out of 100 based on 12 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews." External links * S.W.A.T. Wiki on Fandom * S.W.A.T. on Facebook * S.W.A.T. (2017) on Wikipedia Category:CBS Shows Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:2010s television shows Category:2017 debuts Category:2017–18 season Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Non-CBS